staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Wymarzone muzeum fuehrera - odc.2 (Liubimyj muziej fuehrera: Marszrut w Pskow i Bremen); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 90/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Dry Stone Wall); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Kolory zimy; program dla dzieci 09:25 Listonosz Pat IV - Listonosz Pat i kolejowy inspektor 8 (Postman Pat and the train inspector); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:40 Krecik - Krecik i bałwanek 30 (Der Maulwurf und Schneemann); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997) 09:45 Krecik - Krecik i podziemna kolejka odc.39 (Der Maulwurf und die U-Bahn); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 09:50 Sąsiedzi - Garncarze 11 (Hrnciari); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1985) 10:05 Savannah - odc.17 (Savannah ep.17); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 10:55 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie 11:20 Zwierzęta świata Chłopiec w krainie niedźwiedzi polarnych 2/2 (A Boy Among Polar Bears); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3163 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3378); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3164 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3379); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc.1196; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 805; telenowela TVP 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1371; teleturniej muzyczny 14:10 Przyjaciele; talk-show 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sylwester z Jedynką na bis - [ cz.3 ] 15:45 Podróżnik - Smaki i kolory Gwadelupy 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3165 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3380); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3166 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3381); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1200 - (txt s.777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1372; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 809; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Talent; program dla dzieci 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - odc. 94 Kulig 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 4400 seria I - odc.3 (4400, The - seria I - The New and Improved Carl Morrisey, ep.3) - (txt s.777); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:10 4400 seria I - odc.4 (4400, The - seria I - Becoming, ep.4) - (txt s.777); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny 22:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:05 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:35 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika 23:45 Niezwyciężony (Unbesiegbar (Invincible)) 125'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2001) 01:50 Nieznany Beria. Pół wieku po rozstrzelaniu cz.2 (Nieizwiestnyj Beria. Połwieka poslie rasstrieła); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2003) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 110/249 (The Love Boat 87/2 seria 4 odcinek 26 This Year?s Model, The Model Marriage, Vogue Rogue,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 111/249 (The Love Boat Odc 99 (4/28) Tony and Julie, Separate Beds, Americas Sweetheart); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Puścić sygnał; program prof.Jana Miodka 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom: Magiczny autobus odc. 26 - Raz na wozie, raz pod wodą (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc.138, Wspólna sprawa; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 11:00 Święta wojna - Wojna światów (200); serial TVP 11:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 4 Dzisiaj premiera; serial komediowy TVP 12:00 McGregorowie - odc. 63/65 Trudne czasy (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. Dificult Times); serial kraj prod.Australia (1996) 12:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Co ci dolega? - Naznaczeni od urodzenia (In your face); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Od ucha do ucha - Laureaci Przeglądu Paka 2001; program satyryczny 14:20 Duże dzieci - 42; talk-show 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 3, odc. 2/22 (23) POBYT W SZPITALU (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep. THE MEDICAL MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Szansa na Sukces - Justyna Steczkowska 17:10 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 17:25 Dlaczego...- program reporterski 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Biuro kryminalne - Zaginione; serial TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:15 Sport Telegram 19:19 Pogoda 19:25 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL-u - Spod skrzydeł wrony; cykl dokumentalny 20:00 Galimatias, czyli Kogel - Mogel II 92'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989) 21:35 Sylwester pod Dobrą Gwiazdą - Wrocław 2006 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:10 Battlestar Galactica - odc. 14/17 (Battlestar Galactica ep.1810 The Hand of God); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Portret psychologiczny Adolfa Hitlera (Inside The Mind Of Adolf Hitler); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 00:45 Tajne akcje CIA - s.II odc. 13/22 (The Agency s.II, ep. DEBBIE DOES DJAKARTA ep. 213) kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:25 Pół na pół odc. 3/23 (Half & Half ep.102); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:45 Pół na pół odc. 4/23 (Half & Half ep.103); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - w tym: Kurier 06:00, 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz ; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Izrael - Liban: w sercu wojny (Israel/Lebanon: at the heart of the war); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kurier; STEREO 00:35 Pogoda; STEREO 00:40 Trzeci wymiar ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Telekurier ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Izrael - Liban: w sercu wojny (Israel/Lebanon: at the heart of the war); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07.00 Sidła miłości (7) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Fernando Espinosa, Lucas Gil, wyk. Gabriel Corrado, i Soledad Fandino, Maju Lozano, Marcelo Cosentino (powt.) 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Halol Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (70) - serial komediowy, USA 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (7): Spełniona przepowiednia - serial komediowy, Polska, (powt.) 10.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 11.00 Dharma i Greg (8) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Alan Rachins, Mimi i Kennedy 11.30 Samo życie (815) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, (powt.) 12.00 Sidła miłości (8) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (8) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (420) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, (powt.) 14.40 Swiat według Bundych (148) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino 15.10 Rodzina zastępcza (8): Dom aukcyjny - serial komediowy 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (421) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (816) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 Chirurdzy (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Ellen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers 21.25 Fala zbrodni (81) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 21.55 Studio lOTTO 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza Lisa 23.30 Mój kuzyn Vinny - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Fred Gwynne, Joe Pesci, Marisa Tomei 01.50 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03.50 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Tajniacy (7/16) - serial sensacyjny, USA, (powt.) 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno- dokumentalny (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 W-11 - wydziałśledczy - serial fabularno- . dokumentalny 13.30 Na Wspólnej (741) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, (powt. ) 14.00 Tajniacy (8/16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.00 Cena marzeń (95/115) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (742) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Prywatna sprawa - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992 23.25 Kryminalni (59): Pozdrowienia z Hamburga - serial kryminalny, Polska, (powt.) 00.25 Siłacze: Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 01.30 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.30 Telesklep 03.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 06.00 Maraton usmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.30 Telesklep 07.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Zdradzona miłość (98/110) - telenowela, Meksyk (powt.) 09.50 Krąg miłości (10/26) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy, (powt.) 10.55 Detektyw Monk (3/12)- serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Tony Shalhoub, Bitty Schram, Ted Levine, Jason Gray-Stanford (powt.) 11.55 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.55 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (99/110) telenowela, Meksyk 15.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (86) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak (powt.) 16.40 Dzień dobry, Miami (1/18) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Mark Feuerstein, Ashley Williams, Matt Letscher, Jere Burns (powt.) 17.10 Krąg miłości (11/26) - serial ii obyczajowy, Niemcy, wyk. Francis Fulton-Smith, Christina Plate, Ulrich Pleitgen, Uta Schorn 18.15 Detektyw Monk (4/12) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Tony Shalhoub, Bitty" Schram, Ted Levine, Jason Gray-Stanford 19.10 Kasia i. Tomek (87) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak 19.40 Dzień dobry, Miami (2/18) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Mark Feuerstein, Ashley Williams, Matt Letscher, Jeremy Burns 20.10 Ruchomy cel - film ; kryminalny, USA 1966, reż. Jack Smight. wyk. Paul Newman, Lauren BacaII, Arthur Hill, Shelley Winters 22.35 Bez śladu (18/23) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Anthony LaPaglia, Poppy Montgomery, Marianne Jean-Baptiste, Enrique Murciano 23.35 Dzikość serca - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. David Lynch, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Laura Dem, Diane - Ladd, Isabella Rossellini 02.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Power Rangers - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (65)- serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski (powt.) 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem- telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 12.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.15 Power Rangers - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 15.45 Młodzieńcza miłość - telenowela, Argentyna 16.45 Pensjonat Pod Różą (66) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała 17.45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem- telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 21.00 Faceci w butach - komediodramat, Australia/USA 2000, reż. Dein Perry, wyk. Adam Garcia, Sophie Lee, Sam Worthington, William Zappa 22.55 Ro broni - thriller sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż John Frankenheimer, wyk. Sharon Stone, Valeria Golino, John Pankow, George MurcelI 01.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.35 Casino Night - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.25 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Budzik - Telewizyjni goście; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ostoja - odc. 47; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Zacisze gwiazd - (2) Anna Milewska - Zawada; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Oto jest pytanie - odc.19; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Studiuję w Polsce - odc. 12; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 796* - Nikomu nie jestem potrzebny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 597; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Wieści Polonijne 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 58; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Duże dzieci - 31; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 To jest temat - Złapani w sieci; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Smak Europy - Otwarcie na smaki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Budzik - Telewizyjni goście; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 796* - Nikomu nie jestem potrzebny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.20; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Ostoja - odc. 47; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 To jest temat - Marta; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Proszę słonia - odc 7 - Powrót Dominika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:13 Plebania - odc. 597; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Scena współczesna - Dzikuska; autor: Jan Strękowski 54'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Stanisława Celińska, Katarzyna Zielińska, Magdalena Waligórska, Robert Więckiewicz, Katarzyna Herman, Tomasz Sapryk, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Patrycja Szczepanowska, Michał Sieczkowski, Michał Bieliński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Feliks Nowowiejski "Legenda Bałtyku"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 796* - Nikomu nie jestem potrzebny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc.20; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 7 - Powrót Dominika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 597; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Scena współczesna - Dzikuska; autor: Jan Strękowski 54'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Stanisława Celińska, Katarzyna Zielińska, Magdalena Waligórska, Robert Więckiewicz, Katarzyna Herman, Tomasz Sapryk, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Patrycja Szczepanowska, Michał Sieczkowski, Michał Bieliński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Feliks Nowowiejski "Legenda Bałtyku"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 To jest temat - Marta; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Ale Kino! 08:00 Czas pijanych koni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bahman Ghobadi, wyk. Ayoub Ahmadi, Rojin Younessi, Amaneh Ekhtiar-dini, Madi Ekhtiar-dini Francja 2000 09:25 Ostrożnie, yeti! - komedia reż. Andrzej Czekalski, wyk. Jarema Stępowski, Saturnin Żórawski, Ludwik Benoit, Stefan Bartik Polska 1960 10:55 I raz, i dwa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Edward Yang, wyk. Jonathan Chang, Nien-Jen Wu, Elaine Jin, Issey Ogata Japonia/ Tajwan 2000 13:50 Zbliżenia: Kirsten Dunst - film dokumentalny 14:25 Kolor pieniędzy - dramat sensacyjny reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Paul Newman, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Tom Cruise, Helen Shaver USA 1986 16:30 Opiekun - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ralph Ziman, wyk. Sam Neill, Gina McKee, Javor Loznica, Ulrich Thomsen Dania/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 18:20 Niezależni z Hollywood - film dokumentalny reż. Shannon Davis, wyk. USA 2006 19:35 Ryan - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 ale świat! Trzy miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hsiao-hsien Hou, wyk. Qi Shu, Chen Chang, Fang Mei, Su-jen Liao Francja/Tajwan 2005 22:20 Świat na talerzu - komedia reż. Rob Sitch, wyk. Sam Neill, Kevin Harrington, Tom Long, Patrick Warburton Australia 2000 00:05 Hotel - komediodramat reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Max Beesley, Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Brian Bovell, Saffron Burrows Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 02:05 Sztorm - thriller reż. Mans Marlind, Björn Stein, wyk. Eric Ericson, Eva Röse, Sasha Becker, Peter Engman Szwecja 2005 Canal + Film 08:30 Zielone lata - dramat wojenny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Tomasz Jarosiński, Jacek Bryniarski, Agnieszka Konopczyńska, Małgorzata Pritulak Polska 1979 10:10 Deser O wentylatorze i roślince - film krótkometrażowy 10:20 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Jay Mohr, Kevin Bacon, Olympia Dukakis, Illeana Douglas, Kevin Dunn, Anne Twomey USA 1997 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Ray - film biograficzny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington, Regina King, Clifton Powell USA 2004 15:30 Deser Ludzie ze starego wymiaru - film krótkometrażowy 15:45 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Judy Davis, Jonathan Jackson, Chelcie Ross, Cynthia Stevenson USA 2006 17:15 Zdrady, kłamstwa - i coś więcej - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Tirard, wyk. Edouard Baer, Marie-Josée Croze, Clovis Cornillac, Alice Taglioni Francja 2004 18:45 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 - komedia SF reż. Jim Mallon, wyk. Trace Beaulieu, Michael J. Nelson, Jim Mallon, Kevin Murphy USA 1996 20:00 Revolver - dramat sensacyjny reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Jason Statham, Ray Liotta, Vincent Pastore, André Benjamin Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 21:50 Factotum - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bent Hamer, wyk. Matt Dillon, Lili Taylor, Marisa Tomei, Fisher Stevens Francja/Niemcy/Szwecja/USA/Norwegia 2005 23:25 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 23:50 Przez 24 godziny 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8/24 USA 2004 00:35 South Park IX - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 10 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 01:00 SuperDeser Wspólne mienie - film krótkometrażowy 01:35 Głowa w chmurach - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Duigan, wyk. Charlize Theron, Penélope Cruz, Stuart Townsend, Thomas Kretschmann USA/ Hiszpania/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:35 Zakładnik - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Tom Cruise, Jamie Foxx, Jada Pinkett Smith, Mark Ruffalo USA 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Idealny facet - komediodramat reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth, Mike O'Malley USA 2005 08:40 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 09:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Benetton Treviso - CSKA Moskwa 11:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 11:30 Opowieść Carlitosa z Medellin - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Stéphane Sauvaire, wyk. Francja/ Kolumbia 2004 12:50 Napoleon Wybuchowiec - komediodramat reż. Jared Hess, wyk. Jon Heder, Jon Gries, Efren Ramirez, Aaron Ruell USA 2004 14:25 Roboty - film animowany reż. Chris Wedge, Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2005 16:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Benetton Treviso - CSKA Moskwa 18:10 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Dynamo Moskwa - Prokom Trefl Sopot 20:10 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:40 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz DKV Joventut Badalona - Maccabi Elite Tel Awiw 22:45 Wojna światów - thriller SF reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Tom Cruise, Dakota Fanning, Justin Chatwin, Miranda Otto USA 2005 00:45 Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hay, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry, Branka Katic Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:25 Bękarty diabła - horror reż. Rob Zombie, wyk. Sid Haig, Bill Moseley, William Forsythe, Sheri Moon USA/ Niemcy 2005 04:15 Obłęd - thriller reż. John Maybury, wyk. Adrien Brody, Keira Knightley, Kris Kristofferson, Kelly Lynch USA/ Niemcy 2005 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Zidane - portret z XXI wieku - film dokumentalny reż. Douglas Gordon, Philippe Parreno, wyk. Francja/Islandia 2006 09:40 Tylko mnie kochaj - komedia romantyczna reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Maciej Zakościelny, Agnieszka Grochowska, Agnieszka Dygant, Grażyna Szapołowska Polska 2006 11:25 Fantastyczna czwórka - film fantasy reż. Tim Story, wyk. Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, Chris Evans, Michael Chiklis USA/Niemcy 2005 13:15 Śnieżka dla dorosłych - horror reż. Michael Cohn, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Sam Neill, Gil Bellows, Taryn Davis USA 1997 15:00 Trzy pokoje melancholii - film dokumentalny reż. Pirjo Honkasalo, wyk. Finlandia/Dania/Niemcy/Szwecja 2004 16:55 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 18:25 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Joey II - serial komediowy serial odc. 13 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:30 Premiera Przez 24 godziny 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8/24 USA 2004 22:20 Francuski łącznik 2 - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Gene Hackman, Fernando Rey, Bernard Fresson, Jean-Pierre Castaldi USA 1975 00:20 Piła II - thriller reż. Darren Lynn Bousman, wyk. Donnie Wahlberg, Shawnee Smith, Tobin Bell, Franky G. USA 2005 02:00 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny reż. Terry George, wyk. Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Nick Nolte, Joaquin Phoenix RPA/USA/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:00 Show - film sensacyjny reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pierzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel Polska 2003 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinals - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wybuchowa rodzina - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Obozowanie w dżungli - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Joseph McClendon - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinals - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wybuchowa rodzina - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Obozowanie w dżungli - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 42 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 43 16:00 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Brian King - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Hel i piłka nożna - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Inteligentny tunel w Malezji - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Ratując Kursk - film dokumentalny 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Szlakiem zagłady - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 00:00 Katastrofy: Powódź stulecia - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Zderzenie z kometą - film dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Nowojorska taksówka - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Brian King - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 Eurosport 08:30 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 5. etap: Ouarzazate - Tan Tan 09:15 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Königssee (Niemcy) - najważniejsze wydarzenia 09:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Sydney - półfinał 11:45 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 5. etap: Ouarzazate - Tan Tan 12:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) - sztafeta kobiet 13:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) - sztafeta mężczyzn 15:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Sydney - półfinał 16:30 Piłka nożna Turniej Efes Pilsen Cup w Turcji: Mecz o 3. miejsce 17:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) - sztafeta mężczyzn 19:00 Piłka nożna Turniej Efes Pilsen Cup w Turcji: Mecz finałowy 21:00 Rzutki Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green (Wielka Brytania) - ćwierćfinał 22:00 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 6. etap: Tan Tan - Zouérat 22:45 Rzutki Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green (Wielka Brytania) - ćwierćfinał 23:45 Fight Club: Best of 2006 - magazyn sportów walki 00:45 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 6. etap: Tan Tan - Zouérat HBO 06:30 Król słońca - komedia romantyczna reż. Tomas Villum Jensen, wyk. Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Birthe Neumann, Thomas Bo Larsen, Lotte Andersen Dania 2005 08:15 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 08:45 Spitfire Grill - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lee David Zlotoff, wyk. Will Patton, Ellen Burstyn, Marcia Gay Harden, Alison Elliott USA 1996 10:40 Trzecie życzenie - komedia romantyczna reż. Shelley Jensen, wyk. Sean Maguire, Armand Assante, Jenna Mattison, Jennifer Blanc USA 2005 12:15 Oskar i Josefine - film familijny reż. Carsten Myllerup, wyk. Pernille Kaae Hoier, Mikkel Konyher, Kjeld Norgaard, Adam Gilbert Jespersen Dania 2005 13:40 Rycerz pierwszej damy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hugh Wilson, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Shirley MacLaine, Austin Pendleton, Edward Albert USA 1994 15:15 Babski hokej - komedia reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Tanya Allen, Shaun Johnston, Margot Kidder, Jason Priestley Kanada 2004 16:45 Świąteczna rubryka - komedia romantyczna reż. Farhad Mann, wyk. Dina Meyer, David Sutcliffe, April Telek, Kyle Cassie USA/Kanada 2005 18:15 System - dramat sensacyjny reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Jeremy Northam, Dennis Miller, Diane Baker USA 1995 20:10 Premiera Nowy Jean-Claude - komedia reż. Didier Tronchet, wyk. Mathieu Demy, Clotilde Courau, Richard Berry, Darry Cowl Francja 2002 21:40 HBO na stojaka! Przeboje 2006 - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 22:45 Zaginione - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Cate Blanchett, Evan Rachel Wood, Jenna Boyd USA 2003 01:00 Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 reż. Dan Chaykin, USA 2004 01:30 Lazurowy dynamit - komedia reż. Carl Prechezer, wyk. Sean Pertwee, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Steven MacKintosh, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1995 03:10 Z uśmiechem do strefy wojennej - film dokumentalny reż. Magnus Bejmar, Simone Aaberg Karn, wyk. Magnus Bejmar, Simone Aaberg Karn Dania 2006 04:30 Babski hokej - komedia reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Tanya Allen, Shaun Johnston, Margot Kidder, Jason Priestley Kanada 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Miks muzyczny - największe hity 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:30 MTV Making The Movie: Kulisy produkcji filmu "Maria Antonina" 19:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Psy dwa - kreskówka 21:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 Alt.mtv - muzyka alternatywna 00:00 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 00:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 W głębi dżungli: Leśne potwory - film dokumentalny 09:00 W łonie matki: Ssaki - film dokumentalny 11:00 Cmentarne hieny - film dokumentalny 12:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Na skróty - serial dokumentalny 13:00 W głębi dżungli: Leśne potwory - film dokumentalny 14:00 W łonie matki: Ssaki - film dokumentalny 16:00 Podobne do nas: Adopcja - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Śmierć w Australii - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najwyższe wieżowce świata - serial dokumentalny 19:00 W głębi dżungli: Leśne potwory - film dokumentalny 20:00 Czysta nauka: Siła wybuchu - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Poszukiwania: Superwąż - film dokumentalny 22:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment - film dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Piekło w Guadalajarze - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Poszukiwania: Superwąż - film dokumentalny 01:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment - film dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Hobart (Australia) - 1. półfinał 08:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Hobart (Australia) - 2. półfinał 10:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Mistrzów - mecz Skra Bełchatów - Lube Banca Marche Macerata 13:00 Hokej na lodzie Europejski Puchar Mistrzów - mecz HPK Hämeenlinna - MsHK Żylina 15:15 Clip - magazyn sportowy 15:30 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 16:25 Hokej na lodzie Europejski Puchar Mistrzów - mecz Ak Bars Kazań - Färjestads BK 18:25 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Mistrzyń - mecz Winiary Kalisz - Foppapedretti Bergamo 20:30 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Mistrzyń - mecz Dynamo Moskwa - Muszynianka-Fakro Muszyna 22:30 Hokej na lodzie Europejski Puchar Mistrzów - mecz HPK Hämeenlinna - MsHK Żylina 00:30 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:10 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Shibuya - finał 20:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Cinemax 06:00 Kto sieje wiatr - film obyczajowy 07:50 Annie Hall - komedia 09:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepiej opłacane aktorki - magazyn filmowy 09:50 Rzuć dla mnie wszystko - komedia 11:35 Miss rozbitków - komedia przygodowa 13:05 Prowincjusze - komedia 14:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Anthony Hopkins - magazyn filmowy 15:10 Szyja żyrafy - dramat obyczajowy 16:35 Annie Hall - komedia 18:10 Obserwowany - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Klatka szaleńców - komedia 21:35 W blasku Hollywood: Nicole Kidman - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Urocza Lili - musical 00:15 Taniec brzucha - film erotyczny 01:35 Zbrodnie z miło¶ci - film obyczajowy 03:05 Druga prawda - dramat sensacyjny 04:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Patricia Clarkson - magazyn filmowy 05:20 W blasku Hollywood: Susan Sarandon - serial dokumentalny BBC Prime 5:00 Garden Challenge Lifestyle 5:30 Balamory Program dla dzieci 5:50 Tweenies Program dla dzieci 6:10 Fimbles Program dla dzieci 6:30 Tikkabilla Program dla dzieci 7:00 Teletubbies Program dla dzieci 7:25 Yoho Ahoy Program dla dzieci 7:30 Balamory Program dla dzieci 7:50 Tweenies Program dla dzieci 8:10 Fimbles Program dla dzieci 8:30 Big Strong Boys in the Sun Lifestyle 9:00 Location, Location, Location Lifestyle 9:30 Masterchef Goes Large Jedzenie i picie 10:00 Diet Trials Zdrowie i medycyna 10:30 Garden Challenge Lifestyle 11:00 Escape to the Country Lifestyle 11:45 The Weakest Link Rozrywka 12:30 Open All Hours Serial komediowy 13:00 My Family Rozrywka 13:30 As Time Goes By Serial komediowy 14:00 Hetty Wainthropp Investigates Serial 15:00 Holby City Serial 16:00 Big Strong Boys in the Sun Lifestyle 16:30 Location, Location, Location Lifestyle 17:00 Cash in the Attic Lifestyle 18:00 My Family Rozrywka 18:30 As Time Goes By Serial komediowy 19:00 Masterchef Goes Large Jedzenie i picie 19:30 Diet Trials Zdrowie i medycyna 20:00 Cutting It Serial 21:00 Silent Witness Serial kryminalny 22:00 Absolutely Fabulous Serial komediowy 22:30 The Catherine Tate Show Serial komediowy 23:00 Cutting It Serial 0:00 Open All Hours Serial komediowy 0:30 Silent Witness Serial kryminalny 1:30 My Family Rozrywka 2:00 As Time Goes By Serial komediowy 2:30 Eastenders Serial 3:00 Cutting It Serial iTVN 5:35 Smak życia Telenowela 6:25 Uwaga! Informacje 6:45 Lekcja stylu Informacje 7:10 Magiel towarzyski Program kulturalny 7:35 Telewizja od kuchni Reportaż 8:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Serial 8:45 Rozmowy w toku Talkshow 9:40 W-11 wydział śledczy Serial 10:15 Na Wspólnej Serial obyczajowy 10:40 Czas miłości Serial obyczajowy 11:35 Na osi Informacje 12:00 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 12:15 Automaniak max Informacje 12:45 Teraz my! Talkshow 13:25 Pascal Express Informacje 13:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Serial 14:15 Rozmowy w toku Talkshow 15:10 Kto was tak urządził? Informacje 15:40 Maja w ogrodzie Magazyn poradnikowy 16:00 Fakty Wiadomości 16:15 Uwaga! Informacje 16:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Serial 17:20 Smak życia Telenowela 18:05 Rozmowy w toku Talkshow 19:00 Fakty Wiadomości 19:30 Sport Wiadomości 19:40 Pogoda Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Informacje 20:10 W-11 wydział śledczy Serial 20:45 Na Wspólnej Serial obyczajowy 21:10 Orzeł Serial sensacyjny 22:10 Mission Possible Rozrywka 22:35 Wspaniała rodzinka Serial obyczajowy 0:15 Pokój z widokiem - the best of Informacje 0:30 Smak życia Telenowela 1:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Serial 2:05 W-11 wydział śledczy Serial 2:40 Na Wspólnej Serial obyczajowy 3:05 Rozmowy w toku Talkshow Polonia 1 6:35 Królewna Śnieżka Film animowany 6:55 W Królestwie Kalendarza Film animowany 7:20 Baseballista Film animowany 7:40 Helena i chłopcy Serial 8:10 Top shop Program reklamowy 19:00 Namiętności Telenowela 19:50 Rozgrywki wyższych sfer Telenowela 20:20 Bank samotnych serc Informacje 20:35 Werdykt Prawo i przestępczość 21:05 Klub Hawaje Serial komediowy 21:35 Preludium wojny - Bitwa o Rosję Film dokumentalny 22:45 Zaniedbana Mężatka Erotyka 23:00 Polskie foki Erotyka 23:35 Filmy na komórkę Erotyka 23:40 News Erotyka 23:45 Night Shop Erotyka 23:55 Amore TV Erotyka 0:10 Niegrzeczne kociaki Erotyka 0:30 Kasia i Ania Erotyka 0:45 Reflex Erotyka 0:55 Erotyczna giełda Erotyka 1:05 Ogłoszeniatowarzyskie.pl Erotyka 1:15 Malinowe pragnienia Erotyka 1:30 Zaniedbana Mężatka Erotyka 1:50 Night Shop Erotyka 2:00 Polskie foki Erotyka 2:15 Night Shop Erotyka 2:30 Oferty towarzyskie Erotyka 2:45 Sex Hotel Erotyka 3:00 Night Shop Erotyka Polsat 2 6:45 Zerwane więzi 7:35 VIP Informacje 8:00 Żeński rozmiar Talkshow 8:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 9:00 Interwencja Inne 9:20 Samo życie Serial obyczajowy 10:00 Gra w ciemno Teleturniej 10:40 Adam i Ewa Serial obyczajowy 11:05 Interwencja Inne 11:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 12:00 Pierwsza miłość Serial obyczajowy 12:35 Interwencja Inne 13:00 Eureko - ja to wiem Teleturniej 13:45 Z kamerą wśród ludzi Talkshow 14:30 Zerwane więzi Talkshow 15:30 VIP Informacje 16:00 Żeński rozmiar Talkshow 16:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 17:00 Interwencja Inne 17:20 Samo życie Serial obyczajowy 18:00 Gra w ciemno Teleturniej 18:40 Adam i Ewa Serial obyczajowy 19:05 Interwencja Inne 19:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 20:00 Pierwsza miłość Serial obyczajowy 20:35 Interwencja Inne 21:00 Eureko - ja to wiem Teleturniej 21:45 Z kamerą wśród ludzi Talkshow 22:30 Zerwane więzi Talkshow 23:30 VIP Informacje 0:00 Żeński rozmiar Talkshow 0:30 Interwencja Inne 0:50 Adam i Ewa Serial obyczajowy 1:15 Ale się kręci Serial komediowy 2:00 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 2:30 Gra w ciemno Teleturniej 3:15 Oblicza Ameryki Program dokumentalny 3:45 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Serial komediowy Travel Channel 8:00 Kornwalijski luksus 9:00 Karkołomne przygody - Zagrożeni lawiną 10:00 Sekrety chińskiej historii 11:00 Obieżyświat - wydanie specjalne - Najciekawsze podróże 12:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż - Tanna - Vanuatu, Camaguay - Kuba 12:30 Opowieści - Północne Indie 13:00 Świat Graingera - W stronę Złotego Trójkąta 14:00 Włoski luksus - Wenecja 14:30 Kasyna świata - Miami 15:00 Obieżyświat - Południowo-wschodnie USA 16:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż - Australia - lasy tropikalne Daintree 16:30 Śródziemnomorskie wędrówki - Izrael 17:00 Podróżując przez wschodnią Europę - Słowacja 17:30 Spragniony podróżnik - Meksyk - tequila 18:00 Alby Mangels - podróże pełne przygód - Wyspa Kangura - Południowa Australia 19:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu - Wietnam 20:00 Travel 2007 - Styczeń 20:30 Odgłosy ginącego świata - Prawdziwe safari 21:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu - Malezja 22:00 Obieżyświat - Chińskie dzielnice 23:00 Spragniony podróżnik - Ontario - mrożone wina 23:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż - Podróże z przewodnikiem po Kubie i Gwatemali 0:00 Świat Graingera - Wspaniałości Turcji 1:00 Obieżyświat - Toskania Hyper 21:00 Gunslinger girl - Serial rysunkowy odc. 5; (Japonia 2002) 21:20 Java Games 21:30 Fresh Air - Heroes of Annihilated Empires 21:45 Replay 22:00 Game Factory 22:15 Making of "Eragon" 22:30 WII test 22:45 Xyber World 23:00 Hall of Fame - Gothic 23:15 Klipy 23:30 Game Play 23:45 Klipy 0:00 Hyper Classic 0:30 Gunslinger girl - Serial rysunkowy odc. 4; (Japonia 2002) HBO 2 06:30 Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu 08:15 Studio filmowe Formosa 09:45 Miłość jest za darmo 11:25 Po zachodzie słońca 13:00 Agent Cody Banks II: Cel Londyn 14:40 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta 16:35 Sezon rezerwowych 18:30 Piżama party 20:00 Święta last minute 21:35 Rodzina Soprano 22:30 Rodzina Soprano 23:25 Rodzina Soprano 00:20 Chiny w kolorze blue 01:50 Egzorcysta: Początek 03:40 Zobacz w HBO 04:10 Sezon rezerwowych Eurosport 2 05:30 Wiadomości 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Geleneksel Efes Cup w Antalyi Mecz o 3. miejsce 11:00 Ticket To Ride Tour w Davos Finał quarter pipe'u 12:00 Wiadomości 14:00 Geleneksel Efes Cup w Antalyi Mecz o 3. miejsce 15:00 Puchar UEFA Podsumowanie 16:00 Brazylia Francja Turniej w Durbanie 3. dzień 17:00 Zawody w Barcelonie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 Puchar Świata w Grazu Big Air 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Sporty ekstremalne 21:00 Sporty ekstremalne 22:00 Euro Tour w Maladze 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Geleneksel Efes Cup w Antalyi Finał 00:15 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości Extreme Sports 06:30 Cactus Garden 07:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto 08:00 Dew Tour 09:00 Winter Gravity Games 10:00 Streetball Extreme 11:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto 12:00 FIM World Motocross Championships Niemcy 13:00 Dew Tour 14:00 Streetball Extreme 15:00 Boarding Pass 15:30 Gen:/ / ex 16:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto 17:00 Dew Tour 18:00 Gen:/ / ex 18:30 The Dudesons 19:00 Gen:/ / ex 19:30 Boarding Pass 20:00 FIM World Motocross Championships Niemcy 21:00 Powersports Snowmobile Tour 22:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 22:30 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 23:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 00:00 The Dudesons 00:30 Gen:/ / ex 01:00 Boarding Pass 01:30 FIM World Motocross Championships Niemcy 02:30 Powersports Snowmobile Tour 03:30 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 04:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 04:30 Ultimate Fighting Championship TVN Turbo 06:00 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy 06:30 Mango 08:00 Gadżet 08:30 Automaniak max 09:00 Ale dziura 09:30 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy 10:00 Karambol 10:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 11:00 Gadżet 11:30 Automaniak max 12:00 The Car Show 12:30 Rentgen 2.0 13:00 Vroom Vroom 14:00 Monster House 15:00 Gadżet 15:30 Karambol 16:00 Ale dziura 16:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 17:00 Czas tuningu 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:40 Uwaga! Pirat! 18:10 Motorwizja 18:40 Automundial 19:10 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy 19:40 Raport Turbo 19:50 De Lux 8 minut 20:00 Monster Jam 20:30 Gadżet 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:10 Ale dziura 21:40 Motorwizja 22:10 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 22:50 Raport Turbo 23:00 The Car Show 23:30 Turbo erotyk 00:00 Turbo erotyk 00:30 Call TV 01:30 Mango 02:30 Rentgen 2.0 03:00 Monster House 04:00 Monster Garage Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku